DarkraiDDD
by darkraiauthor
Summary: To make it short, Darkrai, Cresselia, and for some reason characters that mean... Anyways, well why aren't you reading it? BRING IT ON! : Pleeeeeeeeeese R & R!
1. Say what?

~5 years ago~

Darkrai groaned. How many years had it been since Mele had been taken?

...Well, technically not his child but still. He looked at the calender. 5 more years. Oh well.

For a legendary that was nothing. And soon for her would be too.

~Present~

Mele bounced up and down in exitement. Today was her 12th birthday! She could hardly sit still in her seat. She wondered what she would get this time. Maybe a DS? A Wii? A 'Mysterious Treasures' Box? Oh, the tension! A tap on her shoulder reminded her of the presence of Wona and Kamai. "Oh! Sorry!" She smiled sheepishly at her best friends. They smiled back. "Well?" said Wona.

"Come see your presents!" She shouted. "Okay! Lets go go go go go go go!" she pushed them along.

Eventually they came to this HUGE pile of presents. "Oh... you know I can't keep all these!" she blushed. "No, we insist!" they said, beaming. "Ok then." Mele started to rip thorugh the presents, and in the end got:

A DS, a Wii, A Pokemon Poster box (Including a mysterious treasures box), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Lime and Dangness (Dang and Yum!), and Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy- English Version- the first set. They ended up crying when Moll died. "WAH!!!" cried Mele. Wona sniffled.

"%&# you Ghidorah!" shouted Kamai. Mele and Wona paused the movie and stared at Kamai.

"Oops," she said.

Later that day...

Mele stared up at the ceiling, going over the happy events of the day. If only everyday was like this. Her foster Mom was nice, but didn't give her the proper amount of love. If only she knew what had happened that day...

~Flashback~

Mom: Honey, look out!

A loud swerving sound, and two sickening crunches.

Baby Mele: Mommy? Daddy?

She looks around the car, but there's no-one to be found...

She shivers in her bed. _Already having nightmares, huh? _Asked a voice in her head. She was used to this; she knew it must be the madness of living with a foster...

_Yep._

_W__ell, just to make you feel better..._

_What? What??_

_..._

_WHAT???_

_... they'll be ending soon. Sooner than you think. That's all for today._

_Okay._

_See ya._

_Bye._

Weird. The voice didn't usually talk like that... whatever. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She dreamed she saw a shadow. And then the sun. And the shadow covering thesun_. _Movie 12. Then the sun somehow escaped the shadow and burned brightly. Then the shadow and the sun lived in harmony. The rest of her night was dreamless.

~Infant Island~

She woke up on a bed of feathers. She picked one up. It was green. "?...?...?" she asked. A loud explosion went off outside. By instinct, she rushed out. Nothing there except a trail of more feathers. "Oh no. Not again...." she whined. But she could not resist. The trail was just waiting for her. She had a weakness for ths kind of things. _La tua cantante_. Her singer. She finally gave in and started to follow it.

~Somewhere else on Infant Island~

'_EEEK! It's working! I'm so happy! So freakishly happy! My dear Arceus! Like, YES!!!!!'_

_'Oh please, do shut up, Fairy'_

_'Make me, Moll! _XD '

'_You both are acting so childishly'_

_'WHO CARES? SHE'S FOLLOWING IT!!!!'_

Sigh

"I have been wandering along, following this trail for HOURS and all I find is more feathers. Now I don't want to jinx myself but what could be worse than this?" wailed Mele.

'_Over here...'_ said a voice.

"Sure, whatever." Mele was too out of it at the moment to really care that she was following the instructions of a voice that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Somewhere she noticed that her feet were not touching the ground; she was just floating along. She screamed and she dropped to the ground. But again, very much against her will, she drifted up into the air and whizzed faster. Eventually she came to a stop. She thought that was good considering that if she had been up there one more second, she would've been sick. Not that she wasn't sick already. Suddenly a light erupted in front of her as she felt a wave of refreshment wash over her. She couldn't help but let out a sigh.

'_Feeling better?' _asked the voice.

"Yeah, just need some..." She caught herself midway and shook her head. "Who are you anyway?" She said, looking up. A Cresselia was hovering right in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock, yet not enough so that she could see.

_'What's wrong?' _ She asked.

Mele didn't say anything.

_'Oh come on, don't try and hide it, I can feel your emotions, you know. Some-thing-is-wrong.'_

"Um If you haven't noticed 1. You aren't supposed to exist, 2. I don't know where I am, and 3. WHERE'S MY SIR AARON PLUSHIE??????"


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Now, starting where I left off...

'_Your Sir Aaron plushie....? Well, I don't know where it is, I didn't even know you had one, but you can borrow mine_.' The Cresselia rushed back into the cave behind her and started throwing out stuff. Finally she came back out, a victorious look on her face with a Sir Aaron Plushie in her paws. "AARON!!!! WHERE WERE YOU??" Paying completely no attention to the Cresselia, she launched right for the Sir Aaron Plushie. But before she could reach it, the Cresselia and the plushie disappeared.

'_No_,' said a different voice. '_Not just yet. First you have to answer two things. First, what is your name?_'

"My name's Mele, and who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

'_I see no reason to tell you. The Cresselia you met just now was named Fairy. Since her boss is the benevolent winged goddess of love and all that stuff, be careful around her. And second, will you please tell her....'_

It paused.

'_Lon is back.'_

And then Fairy re-appeared like nothing had happened at all and fell back laughing as Mele took the plushie from her tiny paws.

~ Well let's just say where Kamai and Wona are ~

"Mele? Mele, this isn't funny!" cried Kamai. She had spent the last 4 hours trying to find Mele. "Ugh, I'm so annoyed. I hate it when she runs off like this," she whined. As Wona was the only one who would listen, she sighed and said, "Well let's check the thousand-year old tree. She loves to climb up there." They walked, but unknown to them, two pairs of ice-blue eyes watched them as they went...

When they finally got there, they stood panting. Halfway through, a Poochyena had escaped from its owner and chased them all the way there. Kamai's eyes scanned up and down the tree. The only thing she saw was a boy, beckoning to her. "What?" She asked. "I know where the girl you seek is...

follow me..." he said in a soothing voice. "Um Wona, I'll be right back..." she mumbled. For some strange reason she felt that she _had _to follow him. She began to walk after him.

When they stopped, she looked at her surroundings. Nowhere she knew! "Um, excuse me but _where the heck are we???_" she asked. The boy turned around. Do you know that Evil-Yet-Slightly-Demented, Don't-Mess-With-Me-Or-Else-I'll-Rip-You-Into-Shreds dark look?* Yeah, that was what he looked like.

She felt uneasy. Maybe she should have kept to the 'Don't talk to strangers' rule. "What is your name?" she asked, shrinking back. "My name," he said, "Is DesSatoshi. Your friend is in there." He pointed to an old tree with a small room in the middle. Despite her common sense telling her "no", her instinct for adventure said "Hell, yes!" She walked in and instantly fell to the ground, fighting her suddenly heavy lids. Her whole body twitched as she lay on the dirt. Her will was completely opposing her now. She finally closed her eyes. After all, what could go wrong? Ah, crap. She'd just jinxed her dreams.

Wona had searched ALL of Sinnoh... well, her part but still. She hadn't checked Canalave.... maybe she'd go there next.... yeah. So, she took a fairy ferry and sailed all the way to Canalave. She was greeted by a sailor named 'Sailor Eldrich' or something like that. Apparently, he was very respected around here so she paid attention to her words until she accidentally let slip "My friend Mele's been having nightmares recently and she's been scared to the moon and back" when Sailor E. put up his hand and said, "I see... this could be the work of..... ! Of course! The pro....erm... nevermind. But I know somewhere you can find help!" He said cheerfully. Her head snapped up. "Where?" She asked. "Er... well, it's this place in the north-west corner of Canalave. You can't miss it."

"OMFG!!!!!! This place is like a maze... wait! That's the north-west corner of Canalave! Finally!" Wona skipped merrily to the door and knocked.

'_Come in,_' said a voice behind the door.

Wona gulped. That voice sent shivers down her spine. Help? Sure. But she couldn't risk a chance at it... She opened the door meekly. A man waited on the other side for her.

'_Welcome...._' He said. '_Kekeke.... we have a reservation for you.... we've held it for a very long time..._' He raised his hand. Wona walked to the bed and laid down, her will pushing against her.

'_Kekeke...have a nice sleep..._'

Her vision flashed on and off. The last thing she saw was the man smiling hunched over her, then walking away.....

I think I just scared myself with my story. O.O

*You know 'Dark Ash' look? Yeah, that's the look.

P.S. Check out my deleted scenes!


	3. DDD Who now?

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

~Mystery Island~

Kamai opened her eyes. She immediately started hyperventilating. Where was she? Where was Wona? Her breathing slowed as her memories came back. DesSatoshi... Where was the thieving scandal? She looked around. She was in a murky clearing. The only things she saw were one crate of Oran Berries and a note. She picked up the note and started to read.

_'Hello. As you can see this form of communication is not very clear, but it will do._

_Let me introduce myself. My name is D. Yes, I know you're thinking, 'D'? _

_What a retarded name! You'd think people would give someone a better name!'_

_WELL, excuse me but that is not my FULL name it's just a letter. So, Ha. And _

_I guess you're wondering where you are, well I don't know either. I just sent _

_this by HootHoot and as I don't speak HootHoot, I can't ask him where he went, _

_so too bad. Oh yeah, the Oran berries over there are mine. I grew them myself! :)_

_Oops, straying away from the topic here. Anyways, I'm coming to find you. Looks _

_like the work of the DES trio. And you're probably thinking, 'WHAT?!?! But I just _

_met a guy named DesSatoshi!' Well to answer your question, yes he is a part of the DES _

_trio. There is also DesHikari and Des... well I forgot her name 'cuz she's not really important._

_Stay away from them. They are the most EVIL, DEMENTED, and.... well, BAD people you can ever meet. So just stay there. D.'_

Kamai stared, shocked, at the paper as her eyes scrolled down the rest.

_'P.S. Yes I know you're still thinking, 'He still uses that retarded name? OMFG!' Yes I know it's retarded but it's MY retarded name and no-one else can take it! Ha! D. And Lugia says Hello.'_

".............."

~Infant Island ~

"I can totally take it!"

"You wish!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I guess so!"

In the past few hours here, Mele had (with the help of Fairy), made a small hut and a medium swimming pool. She had just challenged her to an arm (Or in this case, PAW) wrestling match when they heard a noise. '_Fairy?_' It seemed to say. '_Right here,_' responded Fairy. '_Ah, good. Come to the egg. I think it might be..._

_hatching!_'

Fairy seemed to jump off the platform in milliseconds. For a pokemon that didn't have legs, she was pretty fast. Mele had to take two more strides than she usually did to just tag along behind her. When she finally stopped, Mele estimated that they had run the length of the island. '_Moll? Moll, where are you?_' she asked. '_Over here. Now come quick! It's glowing! _' said the agitated voice. Fairy led Mele to a little girl hunched over a small yellow and blue egg. "Are you a pokemon?" asked Mele. Moll raised her eyes at Fairy. She nodded. "Just because I look like a little girl doesn't mean I'm what the eyes see,"

she said. "So you are?" asked Mele, once again curious.

"Human?" asked Mele.

"Nope."

"Elf?"

"Nope."

"Shobijin?"

"Now what would give you that idea?"

"Um....well, I'm out of ....ideas ..."

"Then you don't need to know."

~...~

Wona blinked and looked up. She was in a small clearing. Wait.... Where was 'Kekeke' Dude? Hm... She should come up with a better name. How about.... Gidra. Yeah. Gidra it was. She was in the middle of racking her brain for more information when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ah, yes. Hikari told me you'd be coming. Please come here, Wona."

Wona froze where she sat. How did it know her name?

"I asked politely, Wona. I could bring you here by force if it comes to that."

Wona's heart rate picked up. "How....do you....know my name?" she asked silently.

"We've been watching you for quite some time... we actually know a lot about you."

She slowly turned around on the spot. Wona could feel her pulse accelerating even more.

She looked around. No-one there. _Someone must be watching me from the shadows, _She decided.

"If you wish, I will come back another time. But I will come. No matter what."

Wona had to think quickly. _Yes. I should hold it off until another time... But what if this person comes after Kam-Kam? Oh No! But... I'll just have to take that risk! _"I'll hold it off 'till later!" She said, using all the courage she could muster. "As you wish."

And then the small clearing disappeared, revealing only a large open space, trees in every direction...

....Where is she? Who was that person..or pokemon? What/Who is D? How can Mele win a paw wrestling match if she has no paws? What is in that egg? These questions will be answered in the next chapter!....Maybe!


	4. Mysterious

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Mele stared into the distance. Something felt weird. Disturbed. Whatever. But somehow, the fabric of the world seemed different. If she wasn't Mele, she would have thought she was nuts. But knowing herself, probably just something wrong with Sheena. She lived in Michiina and was her PenPal in Trainer School. She had a special gift- befriending pokemon. Mele had a gift, too but wasn't exactly sure what it was. She had been sleeping when a large tremor woke her up. However, Fairy and Moll were still sleeping. Ah, it was just her. She climbed back into her bed of feathers (Now revealed to be lunar wings) and fell asleep immediately. But.... a few minutes later she woke up again. She was on her way to get a glass of milk when she stopped midway. Seconds after that an invisible force slammed her into a tree and knocked her out.

Mele patted her throbbing head. The tree had caused some damage. She looked around. She was in a

stone room, but she could still sense that she was on Infant Island. Also, a stone box was in the center. There was something on it, but she couldn't make out what it was, so she walked to it. A small -Butterfly, maybe?- figure stood facing the wall that looked like the north wall. She felt like keeping it, so she picked it up. Immediately after she picked it up, it started to glow Ice-blue. As she dropped it, she heard a voice.

"Find thy father and thy true family, and then I shall come to thee again.

Find thy friends and I shall bestow upon you my gift.

Find thy courage and you shall have me as an advisor.

Find thy strength of thine heart, mind and soul and you may don me."

The voice sounded male. The light was blindingly bright so she was forced to cover her eyes. When she opened them, she was holding something in her hand, but couldn't see what it what it was because of the throbbing in her head, which eventually caused her to faint. The last thing she saw were three humans surrounding her, closing in...

~Back on Kamai's isle~

"Okay, so..." Kamai cocked her head to the side. "Is it this way, or...?" She scribbled a map in the dirt. "AAH! This is impossible!" She screwed it up. "Mele's gone, Wona's gone...it's just me now," she sobbed. She heard a shuffle behind her, but was too upset to really care. _Probably just some stray Pokemon,_ she thought. She buried her head in her hands.

'_ I'm not just __**some**__ stray pokemon. I'm special!_' chimed a voice in her head.

" No, you're just a normal stray-" Kamai caught herself, stopped crying and turned her head around. "Say WHAT?"

'_Um I meant you didn't hear anything. Go back to your sobbing!_'

She raised one of her eyebrows and stared into the forest behind her.

"I've got _poffins..._" she said, laying against a tree. "Oh, it would be such a waste to just feed them to the swimming Magikarp. They're just _Oh So __**Delicicious!**_" She sighed . This was her contest-winning way to get pokemon to behave.

'_..... ...... ummm.... poff...POFFINS!_'

An invisible force seemed to burst out of the forest and snag the poffins. Not getting away, though, before she threw dust in the air. There was a loud coughing noise, and a Grovyle seemed to fade into her vision, kinda like having a foggy screen taken off from your view, slowly.

'_That was cheating!_' It protested.

Kamai raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

It was then that she noticed that no-one else was in the clearing. She gasped slightly as she realized that it was the Grovyle that had been talking. She examined the Grovyle more closely, then shrank back.

'_What?_' it asked. '_Do I smell or something?_'

"Or something."

~Foggy Place~

'_Mele...Mele...MELE!_'

Mele opened her eyes. She was floating in a place with stars and weird shapes. There was nothing around her except a small hole in the space in front of her. In it, she could see Fairy and Moll looking at her with concern. She gave a small sigh as she pushed forward through the hole. She felt like she was being pulled apart, and at the last second, when she thought she was gonna be teared into shreds, she landed on the ground before them with a slight grunt. Fairy and Moll just cried,

'_ARE YOU OKAY?? You gave us such a fright!_' And Fairy collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Moll went to get something, also sobbing lightly.

Woah, so many things happened in this chapter. Oh yeah, here's * Er-hem* _Kam-kam_'s song, sung to the tune of Whatever-you-want:

'I got seperated from my friends,

Is this where my story ends?

On an island's where I landed.

I'm so hungry, plus I'm stranded.

Now here's my question:

How can I find my way back home?'


End file.
